


Mais necessário do que parece

by AltenVantas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternative Universe - Super Powers, Gen, Gwen is a empathy, Ianto is kind imortal too, Jack is imortal, POV Gwen Cooper
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um sequestro é o necessário para juntar duas pessoas que não queriam se ver, ou melhor uma delas queria e a outra evitava. Um sequestro é o necessário para que tudo entre nos eixo novamente, não que será indolor ou fácil, mas vai acontecer eventualmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais necessário do que parece

A porta abriu revelando uma mulher, na casa dos trinta, cabelos negros e medianos, branca e galesa. Naquele dia estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca, por cima um blaise preto, ela não estava vestida para impressionar e sim para interrogar um possível suspeito de seqüestro. Ela estendeu a mão apertando um botão iluminando o local, enquanto mexia em alguma coisa em seu pulso. Uma pulseira, ou um relógio. O que importa era que ao seu redor uma sombra foi feita, como se algo não deixasse a luz tocá-la.

Só então encarou o homem sentado do outro lado da mesa de metal, ele estava encostado com os olhos fixos no espelho a frente dele, seus braços estava cruzado e por alguns segundos pareceu que ele podia ver através do objeto. O que não era possível. Ainda mais com as luzes ligadas. Então puxou a cadeira, sentando-se na frente como seus olhos focados no homem, seu chefe tinha lhe feito garantir que tomaria cuidado, lhe disse o quanto esse homem era perigoso. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Ele parecia perfeitamente civilizado e ela tinha lidado com loucos o suficiente para saber quando eram perigosos. Aquele não parecia ainda mais preso e desarmado.

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se, respirando profundamente, deixando o ar entrar e sair de seus pulmões em um ritmo constante. Isso servia para acamá-la. Isso servia para conectá-la. Então como sempre acontecia desde que dominara o treinamento, ela caiu em um imenso abismo de pura escuridão. Escuridão? Isso estava errado. Ela sempre via cores e imagens, às vezes sons e gosto. Ela nunca tinha visto escuridão antes. Muito menos cair, mas estava chocada de mais para perceber naquele momento. Abriu os olhos só para perceber o homem encarando-a, ele tinha um sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível.

\- Sua empatia não irá funcionar comigo Gwen Cooper.

\- Como sabe o meu nome?

O sorriso dele cresceu revelando-se um pouco mais sarcástico do que convencido, como se soubesse de uma piada que mais ninguém sabia. A ex-policial já tinha visto um sorriso assim antes, embora a pessoa fosse completamente psicopata. Seria ele um psicopata também?

\- Eu não tenho nada a falar com você, só com o seu chefe.

Então sua expressão caiu novamente ao tédio de antes, enquanto olhava fixamente para o espelho onde ela sabia que do outro lado, estava o seu chefe observando toda a conversa. Não era a primeira vez que um preso queria tratar diretamente com o seu chefe.

\- Sabemos que você está com Alice e queremos saber onde ela está. Quem sabe assim podemos te ajudar.

Ele não respondeu, continuou encarando o espelho se tivesse olhar perfurante, ela sentia que mesmo com a Luz o poder não iria ser suprimido. Aquele olhar tinha força. Uma que ela não conhecia.

\- É comigo que você vai falar ou não irá falar com ninguém.

Ouviu um barulho vindo dele, uma risada talvez, como se não fizesse diferença nenhum ele está preso ali com ela ou não. Nunca antes se sentiu tão ignorada. Devido à empatia, ela conseguia sempre atrair a atenção das pessoas ao seu redor, fosse porque as atraia fosse porque precisava delas como válvula de escape. Isso estava sendo uma experiência nova.  

\- Quanto mais tempo eu passo com você, menos tempo eu passo salvando-a.

O homem se virou para ela, seu olhar parecia ferro enquanto a encarava de modo avassalador. Por um segundo sentiu o seu coração pular uma batida. Ela estava com medo?

\- Eu vou falar uma ultima vez. Eu quero falar com o seu chefe.

Gwen abriu a boca para responder quando a porta se abriu, não foi um estrondo ou barulhento, mas algo na presença do homem a fez virar a cabeça na direção dele. A expressão era de uma tempestade e por um instante ela ficou feliz com o cinza chumbo e cheiro de chuva que vinha dele. Ela não estava ficando sem suas habilidades.

\- Você tem minha atenção Ianto, agora pode me dizer onde ela está.

A voz do homem saiu baixa e contida, mas havia uma fúria ali e uma ordem clara, embora ela pudesse dizer que não era dirigida ao homem propriamente dito. Isso lhe deixou ainda mais confusa.

\- Você não pode ir buscá-la, Capitão Jack Harkness. Ela foi capturada pelos 456.

Gwen viu quando todo o sangue do rosto do homem pareceu diminuir e o cheiro de desespero começou a emanar dele, embora sua postura – como sempre- estava perfeitamente indiferente.

\- Você pode salvá-la. O que você quer?

\- Proteção. Eu não quero parar nas mãos dele de novo.

Percebeu quando ele pareceu diminuir, quase como se toda a raiva tivesse se transformada em tristeza e resignação. Havia uma história ali. Qual? Ela descobriria depois.

\- Eu posso colocá-lo na proteção a testemunhas.

O homem – Ianto – virou o rosto encarando o seu chefe, não conseguia perceber a expressão e só conseguia sentir o vazio obscuro. Era desconcertante. Quem era esse homem?

\- Você me odeia tanto assim que não me permite trabalhar com você?

\- Da ultima vez você tentou me matar, eu me lembro disso.

\- Da ultima vez você era uma ameaça a Coroa e ao Império. Eu estava fazendo meu dever, achei que já tínhamos superado isso.

Jack não respondeu de imediato, mas Gwen parecia ainda mais curiosa, ela estava a um ano trabalhando para Torchwood e nunca tinha visto Ianto em lugar nenhum. E sabia que fora o seu chefe quem recrutou todo mundo, até mesmo Susie.

-Tudo bem, traga minha filha viva e eu te reemprego a força.

Viu quando Ianto sorriu e levantou-se, ajeitando o seu terno impecável e caminhando em direção ao homem ali parado. Ele disse alguma coisa nos ouvidos dele e ela pode perceber o cheiro de excitação quando o mais novo saiu da sala.

-T-

\- Como você conheceu Ianto?

A mulher percebeu que era hora errada quando viu o olhar que o mais velho lhe lançou, não era exatamente irritado, estava bem mais para consternado. Como se não pudesse acreditar que ela tinha escolhido naquele momento para fazer a pergunta. Mas eles tinham que esperar o homem voltar, então não tinha hora melhor. Depois era tarde de mais, ela sabia que seria redirecionada e não teria sua resposta.

\- Quer mesmo fazer isso agora?

\- Eu te conheço Jack, se eu esperar não vou saber de nada.

Ele sorriu e ela soube que tinha ganhado, por isso entrou de vez na sala e sentou-se, sabendo que Tosh e Owen iriam falar muito sobre como ela não trabalhava. Embora soubesse que ambos só estavam com ciúmes.

\- Antes de começar, me diz o que você sabe sobre os Meta-0 com poder de imortalidade.

Não respondeu de imediatamente, Meta-0 eram como ficou conhecido pessoas que tinham poderes, embora elas sempre tenham existido, era recente o reconhecimento disso. Era recente a adaptação da sociedade para que pessoas assim não tivessem que se esconder, obviamente isso trouxe muitos malefícios quanto benefícios; deixando o mundo muito parecido com X-Men, embora as pessoas consideradas Humanos Comuns não tenham chorado muito. Afinal, os alienígenas chegaram colados com essa descoberta. Ela era muito agradecida a isso.

Mas as pesquisas sobre o assunto ainda era espaças e incertas para dizer o mínimo, sendo que empresas como Torchwood e a Pharos Institute encabeçava muito o que sabia sobre o assunto. Por isso ela tinha um conhecimento acima da média sobre o assunto, embora só conseguisse lembrar sobre o básico da Meta-0 com habilidades de imortalidade.

\- Eu sei que são divididos em duas categorias, os Imortais e os Não-vivos.

\- Qual a diferença?

\- Os Imortais são como você, eles não morrem não importa o que. Os Não-vivos eles podem morrer, mas isso não ocorre de forma natural.

Viu o homem balançar a cabeça de forma positiva, embora a deixou completamente orgulhosa sobre si mesma.

\- Existe mais uma categoria de Imortais que você não conhece, são os Reencarnados. Pessoas que morrem, mas que renascem em novos corpos com as memórias de todas as suas vidas antigas, normalmente são despertas por volta da adolescência. Eles não são exatamente imortais, contudo sua mente e suas memórias permanecem mesmo morrendo, então eles são categorizados assim.

\- Nossa, isso deve ser duro. Imagina morrer e renascer várias vezes seguidas, sempre se lembrando de como sua ultima vida acabou e sabendo que não pode fazer nada, caso a morte seja traumática.

\- Isso eu concordo com você, é por isso que normalmente eles ficam loucos por volta da terceira ou quarta vida. Muitos do que são considerados loucos, foi descoberto que tem essa capacidade reencarnatória.

\- Certo, mas o que isso tem haver com você e Ianto?

Ele não respondeu de forma imediata, fechando os olhos alguns segundos e respirando profundamente, deixando a mulher ainda mais preocupada em quanta água já via rolado naquela história.

\- Ele é um reencarnado e eu conheci primeiro no corpo de uma mulher, que era a chefe da Torchwod no inicio do Século XX, eu ainda era muito novo nessa minha capacidade de não morrer e tinha o costume de falar de mais. Como a organização não tinha a diretriz que tem hoje, ela e sua mulher me mataram até perceber que seria inútil. Então me contrataram.

\- Pera, está me dizendo que Ianto é um reencarnado que de alguma forma não ficou louco?

\- Eu não sei se ele não é louco, mas definitivamente não é alguém mentalmente incapaz.

\- E ele já foi mulher?

\- Eles nascem de novo Gwen, a chances de serem homem ou mulher são de cinqüenta por cinqüenta por cento.

\- Nossa. Isso deve ser muito intenso. Ainda mais se você mantém suas memórias.

\- Eu não sei o quanto ele lembra, mas não posso discordar disso.

\- E você disse que foi a primeira vez que o viu?

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma silenciosa, aparentemente ser torturado por uma mulher não era difícil, não que ela já tenha sido torturada para saber e nunca quer ser.

\- A segunda foi muito mais complicado, 456 é uma organização de alienígenas e humanos que traficam drogas para os mais diversos setores estrelares e até mesmo dentro da Terra. Como fabricam drogas exóticas, eles estão sempre procurando por matéria prima. Uma vez, quando a Torchwood foi forçada a intervir, eles estavam seqüestrando Meta-0 com o intuito de usar o sangue deles como base para uma nova droga.

Gwen sentiu-se enojada, pegar pessoas vivas para fabricar drogas? Isso era realmente doentio. Mas pela cara que Jack fazia? Isso era só o começo.

\- Quando a missão caiu em nossas mãos, pensamos que eram adultos, porque os seqüestros foram descobertos assim. Mas quando nós invadimos os locais, descobrimos que havia crianças lá também, embora só uma estivesse efetivamente presa.

\- Chegaram tarde de mais?

\- Sim, mas não do jeito que está pensando. Essa criança, que se chamava Erik, havia conseguido liberar todas as outras em um plano de fuga que nunca ficou exatamente claro, mas para fazer todas as crianças fugirem ele teve que ficar para trás e lutar com os guardas. Nós o achamos desmaiado na gaiola. Sujo e faminto. Com sinais de abusos que você sinceramente não vai querer saber.

A mulher percebeu que estava chorando, só de imaginar o que o pequeno Erik havia passado era de mais para si, ainda mais sendo um herói que havia salvado a vidas das outras crianças. Seu chefe fez uma pausa, levantou-se pegando uma caneca de café para eles.

\- Essa criança como pode imaginar é Ianto. Na época eu não acreditei que fosse a mesma mulher que havia dirigido a Torchwood quase cem anos antes, achei que fosse algum tipo de ilusão. Mas os detalhes eram precisos de mais e ele sabia de coisas que só ela sabia.

\- Então? O que ocorreu?

\- 456 revidaram e dessa vez não conseguimos salvar Erik, ele morreu lutando com o chefe deles. Ou achamos que era o chefe. Agora não sei mais.

\- Ele é um herói Jack.

\- Sim, mas Ianto... Tem alguma coisa nele que não sei exatamente o que é. Ele me deixa muito desconfiado.

\- Que tal ser uma das poucas coisas constantes em sua vida? Encontrá-lo mesmo em situações tão adversas, me parece coisa do destino.

\- Você acredita nisso?

\- Não exatamente, mas o único homem que pode salvar a sua filha é a única pessoa que você vive encontrando mesmo quando não quer, principalmente quando não quer. Como você chama isso?

-T-

Gwen viu quando Owen começava a analisar a mulher inconsciente, ela parecia perfeitamente saudável, mas não era uma especialista em saúde e suas habilidades só poderiam dizer sobre a mente. Havia um buraco, mas nada que pudesse prejudicá-la em longo prazo. Algo que talvez fosse até mesmo melhor considerando o que sabia agora sobre a Organização 456. Ao lado dela estava Jack, segurando a mão dela com alivio em seu rosto, fazendo a mulher dá um passo para trás, porque estava começando a ficar asfixiante.

\- Eu trouxe café.

A voz veio por trás, fazendo-a pular levemente, estava tão focada no que estava diante de si que nem percebeu a aproximação dele. Talvez nem percebesse mesmo se tivesse observando, ele era um verdadeiro vácuo de emoções. Seria alguma técnica que ela não conhecia? Possível, seu professor sempre lhe disse que era possível ser bloqueada se a pessoa tivesse disciplina mental.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada, Gwen.

Ele lhe sorriu quando chegou perto de Jack, que pareceu primeiro está perdido, então seu foco voltou-se para o homem na frente dele. Por um minuto percebeu os sentimentos turbulentos dentro dele e então tudo se voltou para o alívio.

\- Toma, eu trouxe café.

\- Você não devia está descansando? Eu sei que você se machucou.

O homem estava de costas para si e por não conseguiu enxergar a expressão dele, mas se fosse o espelho de Jack era de pura teimosia.

\- Eu estou bem senhor, Owen cuidou muito bem de mim. Não sinto mais dor.

\- Mas isso não significa que era para você está de pé servindo café, era para está em casa descansando.

Owen disse levantando a cabeça, o homem era duro e vivia de forma muito boemia, mas sabia muito bem cuidar das pessoas e se importar. Era por isso que Jack o mantinha por perto. Ela sabia.

\- Eu estou em casa, Owen. Estou finalmente em casa depois de muito tempo. Não pretendo sair mais.

Viu quando alguma coisa surgiu dentro de Jack, não soube o que, seus sentimentos pareciam está cantando todos juntos naquele momento. Ela não pode ver o rosto do homem e nem mesmo os seus sentimentos estavam abertos, mas viu-se sorrindo. Sentiu um alívio de uma dor que não sabia o que estava sentindo. E foi quando Gwen soube que Ianto era muito mais necessário do que parecia.


End file.
